gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Straßenrennen (IV)
miniatur|Der Start eines Rennens miniatur|Ein Checkpoint Straßenrennen sind, wie in allen Teilen der Grand-Theft-Auto-Serie, auch in Grand Theft Auto IV vorhanden. Nachdem der Spieler die Mission No. 1 abgeschlossen hat, kann dieser, per Anruf bei Brucie Kibbutz, an weiteren Rennen in Liberty City und Alderney teilnehmen. Nach dem Anruf wird die Route zum Startpunkt per GPS eingezeichnet. Je nachdem in welchem Bezirk ihr euch aufhaltet, erhaltet ihr auch euer Rennen, das heißt, die Rennen in Algonquin können nur per Anruf von Algonquin gestartet werden (Gleiches gilt auch für die anderen vier anderen Bezirke). Insgesamt gibt es neun Rennen, drei auf jeder Insel, zu absolvieren, jedoch können auch danach noch Rennen gefahren werden. Die Rennen sind für die 100-Prozent-Wertung nötig. Welcher Wagen? miniatur|Der [[Bus (IV)|Bus beim Abdrängmanöver!]] Eine Frage, die sich jeder Spieler sicher schon mal gestellt hat, „Welches Auto nehme ich fürs Rennen?“, kann man schlichtweg nicht schnell und einfach beantworten. Zu viele Faktoren spielen dabei eine Rolle, als dass man sagen könnte, „Nimm den Turismo, dann klappt’s unter Garantie!“ Man muss sich fragen, wie viel Verkehr sein wird, welches Wetter man erwarten kann, welche Strecke man wählt, welche Gegner man hat und wie erfahren man selbst ist. So ist es zum Beispiel völlig witzlos, einem Anfänger einen Sultan RS in die Hand zu drücken, schließlich kann man das Auto während des Rennens nicht „mal eben“ reparieren lassen. Und mit einem Banshee wird man bei Regen kaum einen Blumentopf gewinnen. So muss man auch nicht jedes Rennen als Überfahrer beenden. Nehmen wir als Beispiel das Flughafenrennen in Dukes, das kann man in fünf Minuten mit dem Comet gewinnen, aber man kann es genauso gut in sechs Minuten mit dem Washington schaffen – gewonnen ist gewonnen. → Hier geht es zum Autotest Die Rennen Die Rennen gehen entweder über drei oder fünf Runden und ihr habt immer fünf Gegner. Die Autoauswahl der Gegner ist willkürlich und eher dazu geeignet, einen vor dem Rennen einzuschüchtern, als bei dem Rennen zu beeindrucken. Ihre Performance richtet sich immer an eurem Auto aus, auch wenn ihr mit dem Faggio startet und die Gegner Infernus fahren, könnt ihr gewinnen! Für jedes Rennen sind 500 Dollar Belohnung drin und Respekt und Sympathie bei Brucie. Broker – South Broker miniatur|Die South-Broker-Route Das ist einer jener berüchtigten Zickzackkurse, bei dem es weniger auf Geschwindigkeit ankommt, als vielmehr auf euer Können am Lenkrad und Bremse. Laternen, Pfeiler, Schilder und Ampeln versuchen, euch das Leben schwerzumachen, aber das geht dem Gegner nicht anders. In der ersten Kurve könnt ihr schon sehen, wie sie sich überschlagen. Also Ruhe bewahren und unfallfrei durchfahren, dann seid ihr in der dritten, spätestens fünften Kurve der Führende. Am besten nehmt ihr einen Wagen, der sehr wendig ist und ein gutmütiges Fahrverhalten in Kurven zeigt, zum Beispiel der Ruiner, dreizehn zum Teil gemeine Kurven sind zu absolvieren. Das bedeutet auch, dass es nicht gerade eine Paradestrecke für SUVs oder Geländewagen ist, da diese recht schnell kippen können. Dukes – Airport Run miniatur|Die Airport-Run-Route Dieser Kurs ist hauptsächlich durch Hochgeschwindigkeitskurven geprägt, am besten eignen sich hierfür die Wagen der Oberklasse, beispielsweise ein Cognoscenti oder auch der Washington. Sie neigen auch bei schnellen Kurven nicht so leicht zum Über- oder Untersteuern und sind auf den langen, schnellen Streckenabschnitten wunderbar ruhig. Zwar kann man sie nicht so durch die schnell durch die vier 90-Grad-Kurven prügeln wie einen Sportwagen, aber das ist bei dem Kurs auch nicht das Entscheidende. Wie immer ist die Devise, Unfällen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Besonders in der 270-Grad-Kehre ist immer jemand vor einem. Vorsichtig seitlich vorbeiquetschen und dann wieder Bleifuß. Dukes – Dukes Boulevard miniatur|Die Dukes-Boulevard-Route Das ist ein Rennen wie Monza (nur mit mehr Gegenverkehr), drei lange, schnelle Geraden und zwei üble Schikanen. Dazu kommt, dass es teilweise ganz schön hügelig ist. Für Sportwagen heißt das: Nur Fliegen ist schöner! Comet und Co. heben hier gerne ab. Überflüssig zu sagen, dass eine perfekte Landung ohne ins Schleudern zu geraten eure Fahrkünste aufs Äußerste fordert. Besser geeignet sind hier wieder schwere Limousinen, die einerseits nicht so leicht abheben und falls doch, wesentlich schneller und einfacher wieder zu stabilisieren sind. Es muss ja nicht gleich die Stretch-Limousine sein, die ist bei den Schikanen ein ziemlicher Hemmschuh. Algonquin – South Algonquin miniatur|Die South-Algonquin-Route Das ist ein sehr schnelles Rennen und das größte Problem hier ist der Verkehr, ihr seid fast nur auf der Stadtautobahn unterwegs. Aber nicht nur der Verkehr verursacht Probleme, es ist auch die hohe Geschwindigkeit, die dafür sorgt, dass manche Objekte sehr spät (oft zu spät) vor einem auftauchen und man weder bremsen noch ausweichen kann. Die mit Wasser gefüllten, rot-weißen Tonnen seien hier erwähnt. Für das richtige Renngefühl ist ein Sportwagen hier erste Wahl, zumal die schnellen Streckenabschnitte auch nur an einer Stelle (bei der Tunneleinfahrt) zum Abheben animieren. Durch die engen Kurven und das Ausweichen-Müssen vor dem Verkehr ist die Wendigkeit hier wichtig. Algonquin – Star Junction miniatur|Die Star-Junction-Route Leider herrscht selbst nachts hier einiger Verkehr, aber natürlich kein Vergleich zu tagsüber. Gut, dass der Computergegner mit dem Verkehr noch mehr Malaise hat als ihr. Am Start des Fünf-Runden-Rennens erwarten euch meist hochgezüchtete Sportwagen – achtet gar nicht darauf, das sind alles Loser am Start. Haltet euch aus Rangeleien heraus und fahrt euer Rennen fehlerfrei. Wirklich gemein ist nur die erste Kurve, da man sie leicht übersieht, schließlich hat man am Ende der Geraden meist die Höchstgeschwindigkeit. Wer sich einen Spaß machen will, startet das Rennen mit dem Bus, es stehen am Burlesque ja genug davon herum. Er ist perfekt dazu geeignet, eure Gegner abzudrängen und am Überholen zu hindern und gewinnen lässt sich das Rennen genauso gut im Bus wie im Turismo. Algonquin – Road to Bohan miniatur|Die Road-to-Bohan-Route Das einzige Rennen, was durch zwei Stadtteile (South Bohan und North Algonquin) führt. Geprägt wird es einerseits durch schlechte Straßen in Bohan, aber auch durch lange, schnelle Streckenabschnitte mit viel Verkehr. Diverse Engpässe machen es zu einer veritablen Herausforderung, besonders die Auffahrten zu den Brücken und die Ampeln sind beliebte Unfallschwerpunkte. Aufpassen muss man in der Mitte der East Borough Bridge, dort ist eine Polizeikontrolle, und auch wenn sie euch nicht kontrollieren will, sollte man weder den Polizeiwagen dort rammen oder gar den Polizisten überfahren, es sei denn, man fährt das Rennen gerne in Polizeibegleitung zu Ende. Mit Fahndungstern beginnen kann man ein Rennen zwar nicht, aber es ist kein Problem, sich einen solchen einzuhandeln. Auf dieser Strecke wäre der N.O.O.S.E-Patriot das beste Auto, leider darf man mit ihm nicht, aber der normale Patriot tut’s auch. Er schluckt Straßenunebenheiten ebenso wie alle möglichen Bordsteinkanten und ist ziemlich stabil, wenn es mal etwas ruppig wird. Alderney – North Alderney miniatur|Die North-Alderney-Route Das Rennen ist ein einziges Auf und Ab, dazu kommen schlechte Straßen und dichter Verkehr. Fünf Runden sind zu absolvieren, wer leicht seekrank wird, nimmt besser keinen Geländewagen oder auch kein Muscle-Car. Da man in North Alderney ohnehin den Sultan RS findet, kann man mit ihm an den Start gehen. Er hat die beste Beschleunigung und ist wendig, sodass auch knifflige Passagen mit ihm elegant gemeistert werden können. Leider hat er kein ABS, das macht es ziemlich wichtig, den richtigen Bremspunkt vor den Kurven zu finden. Da man inmitten Nord-Alderneys auch das Wesdyke-Motorradhaus findet, wäre die NRG-900 eine gute Alternative, vorausgesetzt, die Motorradsteuerung macht euch nicht zu sehr zu schaffen. Alderney – Elevated miniatur|Die Elevated-Route Die kniffligste Stelle des gesamten Rennens ist die Abfahrt vom Plumbers Skyway hinunter, dort hat man nämlich Höchstgeschwindigkeit. Diese Abfahrt wird dann gerne zur Todesfalle, da dort die meisten Autos abheben mit allen möglichen unangenehmen Folgen für Auto, Fahrer und Rennverlauf. Da der Cognoscenti in Alderney sowieso häufig anzutreffen ist, kann man gut und gerne diesen nehmen. Nur nicht nervös werden, falls einem erst einmal alle davonfahren, die seht ihr sehr bald (auf dem Kopf liegend) wieder. Wichtig zu wissen ist auch, dass ihr die Checkpunkte gar nicht genau treffen müsst; in die Nähe zu kommen, reicht schon, um sie verschwinden zu lassen, so kann man gegen Ende der Runde nämlich ganz schön abkürzen. Falls es euch übrigens so vorkommt, dass die Gegner mit der Zeit, also von Rennen zu Rennen, immer schlechter werden: Das stimmt nicht, ihr werdet immer besser mit der Zeit und die Gegner verharren auf ihrem Niveau. Alderney – South Alderney miniatur|Die South-Alderney-Route Für das Rennen eignet sich vielleicht der Ruiner am besten, er ist am ausgewogensten von seinen Fahreigenschaften und zudem oft in Alderney zu finden. Problematisch ist, dass man sich hier nicht besonders gut auskennt, da die Gegend vor Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned kaum in der Handlung vorkommt, ganz anders als beispielsweise South Broker. Hier hingegen hat man Vorteile, wenn man als Johnny Klebitz schon ein wenig durch die Gegend gefahren ist. Tipps und Infos * Bevor man die Startlinie erreicht, darf man keinen Fahndungslevel bekommen. * Fahrt die Rennen nachts, da dann weniger Verkehr herrscht. * Auf Gegner darf nicht geschossen werden. * Rammt ihr einen Gegner vor dem Start, geht das Rennen vorzeitig los. Am besten macht ihr es im Vorbeifahren und ihr habt dann sozusagen einen „fliegenden“ Start! * Nach jedem Rennen steigt ebenfalls die Sympathie bei Brucie, jedoch sinkt sie auch bei verlorenen Rennen. * Man kann das Rennen nicht mit einem Einsatzfahrzeug wie etwa dem Streifenwagen, Rettungswagen oder Löschzug starten. Der beste Trick Ein anderer Trick und wahrscheinlich der beste (und unsportlichste), ist zugleich auch der leichteste. Ruft Brucie für ein Rennen an. Nun fahrt zur Startlinie, fahrt aber nicht in die Markierung, sondern haltet ein paar Meter vor den wartenden Fahrzeugen. Nun müsst ihr Brucie erneut anrufen und das Rennen abbrechen! Nun das Wichtigste: ihr müsst den Anruf beenden, bevor(!) Brucie abnimmt. Jetzt fahren die anderen Autos weg aber die Markierung bleibt vorhanden, sodass ihr jederzeit das Rennen starten könnt. Jetzt wartet ihr ein paar Minuten und beginnt dann das Rennen. Da die anderen Teilnehmer schon in ganz Liberty City verstreut sind, habt ihr einen Riesenvorsprung und könnt das Rennen gemütlich zu Ende fahren. Sobald man das Rennen startet, fahren die anderen Teilnehmer zurück zur Startlinie und nehmen am Rennen teil. Man kann sie sogar während des Rennens manchmal sehen, wie sie versuchen schnell zurückzufahren. Aber wenn ihr alles richtig gemacht habt, dann seid ihr zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon längst in der zweiten oder dritten Runde des Rennens. Falls es nicht geklappt hat, einfach noch mal versuchen. Aber meistens funktioniert es. Dieser Trick funktioniert in allen Versionen des Spiels. Belohnung * In der PlayStation-3-Version erhält man nach 20 gewonnenen Rennen eine Trophäe mit dem Namen „Genetisch Überlegen“. * In der Xbox-360- und PC-Version erhält man nach 20 gewonnenen Rennen einen gleichnamigen Erfolg sowie zehn Game-Punkte als Belohnung. ! !